


There's Always Time

by Wix (Xaidurk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fantasy, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Orcs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, sensual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaidurk/pseuds/Wix
Summary: Finn and Agrat take a break in their travels to bathe. Though they're both in a hurry to reach their destination, they can always make time for some sensual fun. An attempt at something slightly more sensual on my part.





	There's Always Time

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was written in my work's backroom bathroom. Because writing literal queer pornography while simultaneously sorta-stealing profit from a corporation is far more productive, valuable, and meaningful than being a cog in the ever-turning wheel of capitalism ever could be.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the smut.

The waterfall they found during their travels proved useful for showering. The water dripped from just five feet above a small cave, and rocks at its top disrupted its flow and made it gentler. Finn inspected the clear water below and deemed it perfect for bathing, but probably not drinking without boiling it first. The natural shower could only fit one person at a time, so Agrat went first--he tended to sweat a little more with the body heat he gave off--and Finn went second.

Refreshed, Agrat finished drying off and sat at the shore while Finn took his turn. He looked up from his stack of clothing and waited to dress himself. Finn turned and let the water run down his back. It flowed down his buttocks and thighs, following the contours of muscle and fat and flesh. It dripped down his body, gathering in places Agrat liked to touch and taste. Agrat watched with a certain thirst. Finn turned and caught Agrat's eye. He smirked and winked past his wet bangs.

"Enjoying yourself?" Finn's voice carried a tone with it, one he used whenever he teased Agrat. Cool water snaked down his chest, towards the dark curls above his crotch, where it got lost. Agrat chuckled, embarrassed for being caught ogling, and leaned back. The sun hit his own naked, dark skin, and the breeze made the hairs on his chest, arms, and belly shudder.

"Yeah," he admitted and shrugged. "At this point, I'd say yer doin' this on purpose." Finn laughed and stood up straight with his hands on his hips. He gestured with his head.

"Come over here," he said.

"Finn, we don't have time fer sex," Agrat said.

"Who said anything about sex?" Finn said. "My shoulders are tight. I'd just like a little massage." Agrat smiled and got up. That was his method for starting something with Agrat--asking for something intimate, but innocent, and gradually turning it into something more.

"Well." He cupped his palms over Finn's shoulders. "Let me get my hands on you, then." He worked away at Finn's back and the base of his neck. Finn leaned into his grasp and closed his eyes. Those big, strong fingers of Agrat's worked away at his muscles, finding their stiff spots and rubbing them out. His head tilted one way and the other to allow Agrat greater access to his body. Finn made a sound between a sigh and a moan. He opened his eyes again, looked over his shoulder, and met Agrat's loving, lusty gaze. Agrat's hands dipped lower and he pressed the flesh between Finn's shoulders. It resisted his touch, responded with a quiver and tensed under him, then yielded. Finn bent and stretched his shoulders forward, then back, rolling them in their sockets.

"That feels nice," he said.

"I'm glad," Agrat said. "Yer shoulders less achey now?"

"They're much better," he said. "All those stiff knots I had--they're just about gone. But you know… I think something else is stiff, now." Agrat smirked, held back his laughter, and failed.

"Gods, Finn, now that's jus' plain tropey," he said through chuckles. Finn giggled and blushed.

"Can't help it," he said. "I read a lot of horrid erotica years ago. Tried t' learn from it."

"Oh?" Agrat flattened his palms and pressed Finn's shoulders with them again. "What'd they teach you?" Finn thought back and shook his head.

"Nothing useful. But, I am hard now, thanks to you," he said and turned. Agrat's hands dragged along his body. He brushed his fingertips over Finn's nipples and played with the little patch of hair in the center of his chest. Meanwhile, Finn's hands lighted on Agrat's pecs and pushed up through his chest hair, against the grain. The stiff, curled hairs weaved along his fingers and Finn groped a little at his soft, yielding flesh.

"Well, so am I," Agrat said. His hands dipped lower until his fingers met Finn's standing cock. They tiptoed along his shaft, one by one, until Agrat curved his digits around it and caressed him. Finn's skin was so soft here, so sensitive. Agrat always touched him with care, lest his calloused hands brush him uncomfortably. Finn breathed heavier and closed his eyes again. His back arched and urged his hips forward, into Agrat's hand.

"I feel stopped up," he said. "Like it's been a long time since you touched me like this."

"Jus' let me take care of you," Agrat said with a smile. Finn clutched his chest and rested his head against him. All the while, Agrat stroked him. Dizzy with need, Finn kissed and licked Agrat's chest with his soft, slick tongue. He circled Agrat's nipples, one after the other, stimulating them both equally. He buried his face between Agrat's pecs and lost himself in their warmth. A deep sound of affection resonated from Agrat's chest. Even though they'd both just bathed, the smokey smell that followed Agrat everywhere made its way to Finn's nose. He took in a breath.

"You smell nice," he said.

"Yeah?" Agrat said. "Here, turn back 'round--I can't quite get a good grip on yer cock from this angle." Finn listened and faced away from him once more, his back to Agrat's chest. Agrat bent over while Finn leaned back against him. His arms wrapped around Agrat's body and neck for stability. All the while, Agrat kissed his neck and stroked him. His free hand rested on Finn's soft stomach, and his fingertips lightly traced the sensitive spots along his waist. Finn groaned from his throat, keening for more.

"Agrat--gods," he panted. "Your hands are amazing." Agrat chuckled and gently bit his neck. Finn gasped at the light, sharp touch--so contrasting to what he felt on his cock. He kissed the spot afterwards.

"I wish you could see yerself right now," Agrat said. "All these dirty little sounds you're makin', the way your face looks when I touch you." He smiled and kissed Finn's cheek from behind. "I love seein' you like this, you know?" Finn reached up and pulled his face closer to return the kiss. His lips bumped Agrat's tusks.

"I love you," he murmured against Agrat's lips. Agrat opened his mouth for Finn's tongue to enter. They kissed and tasted each other's tongues, traced each other's teeth and tusks. Finn pulled away and panted. "Agrat, please--finger me. I want to feel those fingers of yours inside." Agrat touched Finn's face with his fingers, his other hand still caressing his cock.

"Wet them for me," he said. Finn opened his mouth and Agrat put two of his fingers inside. Finn sucked on them, licked their sides. He covered them with slick spit and his cock grew firmer in Agrat's hand. Agrat's own shaft stood at attention. Finn's soft little tongue, so deft in its movements, made even his calloused, rough fingers feel like something far more sensitive. He urged them out. Finn arched his back to give Agrat greater access to his most intimate parts. Agrat's big hand slid down, down, down, between Finn's buttocks, and teased the outer edge of his entrance.

"Please," Finn said breathily. "I can't wait much longer for it." Agrat chuckled and eased his middle finger into him. He moved it in and out and curled it, searching for Finn's prostate. Finn's knees shook and he shifted his weight onto Agrat. His husband had no difficulty keeping him up. Agrat's breath turned heavy and needy. His own cock weeped and begged for attention, unaccustomed to being ignored for so long. Finn turned again and directed Agrat so he propped himself up against the wall. He wrapped one leg around Agrat's waist and humped him, rotating his waist in smooth, even motions. Agrat panted and let out the breath he'd held for so long.

"Finn, let's make time," he said. Finn smirked and stroked his face. "I'm so goddamn hard right now and nothin' else is gonna help that."

"Yes," he said. "I need your cock more than anything else right now. Come on, stallion--fuck me." Agrat didn't need to be told twice. The water and saliva mingled to make sufficient slickness, but he still took care to allow Finn to adjust and accommodate his girth as he pushed himself into Finn's ass. Finn's hands tensed while he relaxed other parts of his body. He squeezed his eyes shut. That familiar feeling of being stretched open always left him overwhelmed at the start. But he would soon be able to focus his mind and body again.

"Finn, is it alright t' keep movin'?" Agrat said. Holding back when Finn got like this--his desperate mewling and needy eyes, his grasping hands, his begging--always seemed like an insurmountable task. But Agrat knew Finn's limits, for the most part. Sometimes Finn surprised him. But he never pushed those boundaries without making sure Finn was prepared and eager. "Can I go deeper inside?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Finn hissed. His body trembled as Agrat pressed further. Finn clutched him in more than one place and rocked his torso back and forth. They kept the pace slow, for now. Agrat watched Finn's face and his body motions intently, waiting for those little signals to keep moving. To speed up. He tested his movements, saw Finn's reaction, and adjusted himself: Slower when Finn gritted his teeth, faster when he panted and pushed back against his waist.

"You're tight," he said. "Finn, you're really, really tight." Finn huffed and smiled, satisfied at the effect his body had on Agrat's thought process. When all he could do was repeat himself and hump him almost uncontrollably, he felt most desired.

"Fuck me," he breathed and stroked Agrat's face. "Don't hold back." He tightened his grip on Agrat's shoulder with his free hand. Agrat reached down and wrapped his fingers around Finn's cock, hard as granite. He stroked him and rubbed his thumb on its head, playing with Finn's urethra. Finn bit his lip and fucked Agrat's hand as much as he could with a cock in his ass. Agrat sped up his thrusts and used his other hand to grip Finn's waist. He bent slightly and kissed Finn with even more passion. Their lips moved together and their tongues swirled in each other's mouths. The two stopped sometimes to breathe, then continued. All the while, Finn's ass clenched around Agrat's shaft, squeezing his precum out and urging him to give him more.

"Finn--it's good. It's so good. I'm close, Finn, are you close? Are you gonna come soon?" he said through their kisses. Finn felt pressure build in his body and he nodded.

"I'm--I'm almost there," he said. "Harder. Harder! Make me your plaything, make me all yours, take me completely. I'm aching for it. I need you. Fill me up, Agrat, fill me!" His voice edged into outright begging. Desperate now, Finn pushed himself against Agrat with more force than ever. Agrat groaned and bit his lip.

"Can I come inside?" he said. "I wanna see it drip outta you, down your thighs. And--and did you get yerself flushed out? I--I wanna lick you clean if you did."

"Yes to all that," Finn said. "I might've planned for this. Go on--fill me with your cum. Make a goddamn mess of me. Forget my cock, I want to come from just my ass." So Agrat let go of Finn's cock and gripped both sides of his waist. He plunged ever harder, pulling out nearly all the way before shoving his cock back in again. Finn's ass accepted the intrusion completely. He paid attention only to his hole and the feeling of Agrat's cock stretching him wide. And oh, how that rock-hard shaft fucked him! He groaned without holding back and begged for more. He needed it. He couldn't stop his moans and his whimpers, no matter what he did. Agrat's hands bruised his sides, but it only added to Finn's pleasure. He loved his overpowering, overwhelming dominance. It was a side if Agrat he rarely saw, and being owned like this, being made into Agrat's total whore--it left him fuzzy-minded and blissful.

"Finn," Agrat said, his voice more a growl than anything else, "goddamn, yer makin' such a slutty face. And those sounds are gonna make me melt away." Finn opened his eyes and looked at Agrat through them.

"Keep talking like that," he said. "It turns me on when you call me your slut." Agrat smirked and slowed down his pace to fuck Finn with more force. Finn gasped at each thrust as it hit his prostate and sent shockwaves through his body.

"Listen t' yerself," Agrat said. "Beggin' fer more with those little gasps and breaths of yours. You don't need t' use words--I know exactly what yer body wants. What gets you hard, what makes you come. And it's gettin' fucked like the slut you are."

"Yes, yes," Finn said. "I'm your slut. My body, my holes are all yours!"

"Good boy, that's what I like t' hear," Agrat said. "Come on, Finn. Get me all sticky with yer cum." Finn grit his teeth and rubbed his cock against Agrat's big gut.

"It's almost as good as your hand," Finn breathed. He bucked energetically and felt his balls tighten. He focused on his ass, on his cock. On Agrat's hands and his voice. He opened his eyes, saw that look on Agrat's face, that glare of concentration and dominance, those bared tusks, and immediately came. His body shook and his muscles all tightened at once as cum sprayed from his cock in big drops. He cried Agrat's name and curled into his chest. Agrat grabbed Finn's ass and pumped him faster. While Finn's entrance gripped him and jolted around his cock, Agrat all but lost control.

"Yes, Finn, yes!" he shouted as he shot his load into Finn's body. He buried himself completely to his hilt until he felt himself stop coming. He held Finn steady a moment while they caught their breath. Carefully, Agrat pulled out when he felt Finn relax. Cum dripped out of his body and down his thighs.

Finn regained feeling in his legs and stood again. Agrat dropped to his knees and looked straight up, so his nose touched Finn's sac. Finn lifted one leg to accommodate him. Once Agrat reached his destination between Finn's ass cheeks, he licked Finn clean with his tongue. His own cum tasted fine when mixed with Finn. He also used his tongue to comfort that abused hole, which twitched beneath his touch.

Finn panted as Agrat straightened up again. He hugged Finn around his waist and thighs and nuzzled his belly and his softening cock, spreading kisses and little licks here and there. The water washed the sweat and remnants of sex from their bodies. Exhausted, they sat in the pool and held each other while the glow in their heads dimmed down.

The fuzz cleared. Warmth gave way to cool again, and Agrat stretched. Finn petted his shoulder and waited.

"Well," Agrat said and grinned down at Finn knowingly, "we ought t' make tracks quick, y' think?" Finn laughed.

"Aye," he said with a sigh. "Let's move on." They got up, dried off and donned their clothing, hefted their supplies, and set off for the next checkpoint. With only each other for company, away from scrutinizing eyes, they walked hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! If you're interested in more work featuring these two, I've got a few other works posted here, and a link to my safe-for-work fiction on my profile if you'd like to check it out. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, kudos-ing, bookmarking, and commenting. I appreciate it more than you know. <3


End file.
